The present invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly, is directed to a novel board game dealing with movie titles and the like.
Board games in which a player must travel around a peripheral path on a board, are well known. Such board games are further varied with respect to their objects, and with respect to the manner of play.
Further, various board games are known in which a player must identify individuals to continue play, or to win the game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,627 to Schlegel et al. discloses a board game in which the players are given clues as to the identity of a famous person during travel around the board. This game is similar to the game of twenty questions, that is, where the player may ask a maximum of twenty questions in order to determine the name of the famous person. A player wins the game when he advances to a position within the last ten spaces, and correctly identifies the famous person on the card then being considered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,255 to Henry et al. discloses an educational board game. In this game, there are two peripheral paths that intersect each other at various points, one path being a "bad guys track" and the other path being a "good guys track". The two paths, however, are not endless. In order to move along the paths, the players throw a die and must answer questions along the path. The player who reaches the finish first, and answers the question correctly at the finish, is the winner. However, only a maximum of two players (or teams) can play at any given time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,031 to Wohl discloses a board game in which the players travel around a peripheral path on the board. There are two stacks of cards, one containing first name initials and the other containing last name initials. A player must name a famous person having the first and last name initials. When the player does so, he is awarded a point. Play continues for a specified period of time, and the winner is determined by the total number of points. In this game, however, there is no identification of a particular individual.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,639 to Ross for a less relevant board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,554 to Orenstein discloses an electronic question and answer game which uses a microprocessor and a plurality of modules which can change the nature of the game.
In addition to the above patents, there is also a game commonly sold under the trademark "TRIVIAL PURSUIT". In this game, the players travel around a board by rolling a die. Each space is associated with a particular category. For example, in the Silver Screen Edition, the categories are Settings, Titles, Off Screen, On Screen, Production, and Portrayals. Upon landing on a space, the player is asked a question. If answered correctly, the player rolls again. There is only one headquarters space for each category. When a player lands on a headquarters space, and answers the question correctly, he receives a wedge, thereby fulfilling his obligation for that category. When all six wedges for all categories are obtained, the player then must move to the center of the board, and answer the question correctly to win.